Watching You
by sexy blue eyed devils
Summary: He has been watching him..wanting him. Will he finally act on his desires?


Dante sat in his bed staring across the room. Twirling the football between his fingers, he just couldn't find the incentive to go out and throw it around with his friends. They had called him twice to come out. 'Nah, I'm good.' He said. Something else had captivated him. _Someone _else, he should say.

Vergil sat at his desk diligently writing his history paper. He had three books laid out in front of him. Jotting down notes here and there, the blue devil was so engrossed in his work; he had no idea he was being watched. More like memorized.

Dante took in every contour of his brother's regal face. His elegant brows and how they arched perfectly, long silvery eyelashes- which could only be seen when the light hit them just right, his sharp aristocratic nose, full lips that were always slightly turned down, his strong jaw line that led to a long pale neck. Sliver hair that was perfectly swept back, every spike in its place, except that one unruly tendril that fell back onto his forehead. Dante had been studying his twin for years. He was sure if he put as much effort into his studies as he does observing his brother, he would be on the honor role by now.

If Vergil knew he was being stalked, he never let on.

Truth was, Vergil did know. He could feel his younger brothers eyes searing into his skin. He wanted to ask Dante what it was he found so fascinating about him that caused him to leer at him constantly. However, he could not say a word, for he was guilty of watching Dante as well. He was fairly sure Dante was unaware that he secretly observed him. He was much more subtle about it. Or maybe he did know. Maybe that's why Dante refused to wear a shirt when he was home, unless their mother got after him about it. Vergil was so caught up in this train of thought that he didn't hear Dante get up and lock the door.

Dante sauntered over to where Vergil sat, eyes set with determination. This might get him stabbed, but he couldn't hold it back any longer. Leaning over his twins shoulder, he plucked the pencil out of his hand.

Vergil turned around in his chair. "Dante what do you think you are doing?" He pulled back slightly at his brothers close proximity.

The red devil grabbed the leg of his chair and turned it so he was completely facing him. "What I should have done a long time ago." Dante's voice was heavy with lust.

Vergil didn't know if it turned him on or alarmed him. He knew that in the demon world it was acceptable for siblings to be attracted to each other, however, in the human world it was strictly taboo. He had dismissed his feelings for his twin, except for in the most private of moments.

Vergil looked into Dante's eyes. It was startling to see the flames of emotion burning in them. The same ones he felt deep inside. "Broth-", was all he managed to get out before Dante claimed his lips. He stiffened slightly as the younger devil ran his tongue over his closed mouth, urging him to grant him access. Dante clasped the back of Vergil's neck, tilting his head upwards. The elder slowly parted his lips allowing him to deepen the kiss. Three years of want poured into their embrace before they broke for air.

Breathing hard Dante quickly began to unbuckle his brothers belt. "Te, what are you doing?" He hadn't heard Vergil call him that since they were children. Vergil tried to still his hands, but it was no use. Dante locked their lips together again to silence the elders protests. Vergil pulled away when he unzipped his pants and thrust his hand inside. "Stop. The door-"

"The door is locked. Just shut up and let me suck your cock." The younger twin said as he knelt down, pulling him free form his restrictive pants. Dante looked up to see the desire swirling in Vergil's eyes. He ran his tongue over the tip of his head causing Vergil to gasp, he twitched in his hand with anticipation. Dante didn't disappoint. The elder threaded his fingers though snow white hair, moaning softly. Dante slid his hand up under Vergil's shirt feeling taunt abs ripple under his touch. He took in as much of his twin as he could, pumping the rest in his hand. Occasionally his teeth would graze him causing the elder to gasp. Vergil shuddered and Dante could feel him getting harder. The blue devil tugged on his brothers hair to make him stop, not wanting to release in his mouth. Dante wasn't having it.

He wanted Vergil. All of Vergil.

The elder twin leaned forward panting the youngers name, he was pushed back gently but firmly. Suddenly Dante felt him go rigid and hold his breath. Their eyes locked as Vergil came. A small squeak escaped his parted lips. God, he was beautiful when he just let himself go. _He looks like an angel, getting his world rocked by the sexiest devil he will ever meet. Hee hee. _Dante thought. He swallowed Vergil's essence and crawled up into his lap. Biting the elders lower lip as he continued to calm his breathing.

"You ready for more?" Vergil could feel himself start to stir again. "I wanna hear you scream my name Verge." The elder crushed their lips together in a heated kiss he soon dominated. Letting his hands roam over Dante's body, he rested them on his thighs, gripping them firmly. Pulling his twin flush against him, Vergil stood up.

More than a little surprised, Dante wrapped his legs around his twin as he carried him to the nearest bed. Vergil came down over him, lips finally parting. "You first." He grinned wickedly.

God, how many times had he wanted this? Taking himself in his own hand, his brothers name falling from his lips as he came. And now he laid wide eyed and flush beneath him. Vergil ground his hips against his twins, eliciting a low moan from him. Smirking he reached down between them to the button on the youngers jeans. Popping it open, he unzipped his pants running his fingers over the length of his erection. Dante bucked up into his hand. He was completely enthralled with his mirror image, Dante couldn't take his eyes off him. Vergil stood, removing the red devils pants along with his boxers. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching Vergil strip; studying his graceful body. Every muscle honed to perfection. Lean and taunt, and all his. His eyes traveled downward to his brothers prominent erection.

Smirking slightly he looked back up into his lust filled eyes. "This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

Vergil nodded. "Probably. I'll do my best not to hurt you, too bad." He said smirking back.

"Less talk more action Verge." Complying, the elder crawled over him wrapping an arm around his waist, dragging him up further onto the bed. Vergil nipped and licked at Dante's neck as they rubbed against each other. Skimming his fingers down the youngers side and across his stomach, Vergil made his way down to his twins throbbing length. Wrapping lithe fingers around him, he began pumping him with long firm strokes. Dante moaned Vergil's name loudly before biting his lip.

Just then there was a gentle rap at the door. "Boys." Came the powerful voice of their father.

Stilling, they looked towards the door, "Yes?" they said as one.

"Please remember to keep it down. We wouldn't want to alarm your mother." Sparda said with a slight smile in his words.

"Yes sir."

"We will."

They looked at each other wide eyed. Of course the Dark Knight would be able to sense what was going on.

"Don't you dare back out now." Dante warned.

Vergil gave him a tight squeeze, causing the younger to hiss. "Oh, don't you worry little brother. There will be no backing out."

The prone man reached under his pillow to retrieve a tiny bottle. Tossing it at his older brother, who caught it expertly with one hand, "Then get on with it!" Vergil had never stopped stroking him, even at their father's intrusion.

"Eager are we?" Vergil said with a smirk. "Very well." Releasing his hold on his twin, he squeezed the slick liquid in his hand and began to stroke himself as he brought his fingers to Dante's entrance. Wincing as Vergil inserted one finger, still running his hand over his own length.

"Damn Verge, you look so fucking hot when you touch yourself like that." The elder smirked and inserted another finger, stretching his twin. Angling his fingers upwards, Dante arched and screamed. Vergil moved his fingers again, eliciting another glorious cry from his brother. It only made him ache harder to be buried to the hilt in Dante's tight heat. Removing his fingers he quickly replaced it with his throbbing length. Slowly he breeched the youngers walls. He stilled, letting him get use to being stretched. Dante grimaced then nodded, signaling he was ready. Vergil's slow pace was driving him crazy, it was down right torturous. Wrapping his legs around the elders waist he brought him fully into him.

Vergil gasped, Dante moaned.

Making it more than obvious how he wanted this, the elder pulled out and slammed back into his twin. A stream of obscenities poured from Dante's lips as Vergil pounded into him relentlessly.

"Such a filthy little mouth." Vergil husked before silencing him with a dominating kiss. Dante scored his brother's back with his nails, encouraging him to thrust harder. Grabbing one of his legs, he put it over his shoulder switching angles. Dante's eyes rolled back in his head as he saw stars.

Vergil gave a small chuckle, "More, little brother?"

Dante couldn't even form a coherent sentence, nodding frantically, urging him to continue. Vergil leaned in licking up the column of his neck. The red twin turned his head to capture his brothers mouth. Taking his throbbing length in his hand he pumped himself in time with Vergil's thrusts. Leaning back, Vergil ran his hand through his hair, pushing it back into place. He wanted to see Dante writhing under him. He pulled his twin closer holding the leg that was still over his shoulder, he gripped Dante's other thigh tightly ramming into him faster.

"God dammit Verge!" The younger screamed out once more before careening over the edge, Vergil followed moments later.

Both teens lay next to each other panting heavily. Dante turned his head to look as Vergil. "That was awesome, but next time I get to top. You totally stole it from me."

"What makes you think there will be a next time?" Vergil said stoically.

Dante almost bought it until a small smile crept onto his twins mouth. "You are such a dick Verge." Dante laughed.

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

"I'll have you on your knees begging for more." Dante smiled as he leaned over his twin.

"Oh promises, promises." The blue devil smirked.


End file.
